


Reclaiming Perranth

by captainkilliansassjones



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smut with a lil plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkilliansassjones/pseuds/captainkilliansassjones
Summary: Elide and Lorcan talk awhile after the final battle against Erawan....





	Reclaiming Perranth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this short fic since I had a lot of fun writing it, my tumblr url is velaristoterrasen so feel free to follow me there and fangirl over SJM books with me

Elide couldn't help but glance at Lorcan from the other side of the throne room. He stood a few meters to the right of Aelin and Rowan, who held each other in their arms and spoke in hushed tones. Elide felt guilty as her heart twinged with jealousy as she watched the couple. Not only were they King and Queen of Terrasen, but they were also mates - and Elide dreamed of having that sort of bond. But even though she didn’t yet have a mate, she had cause to rejoice. They’d defeated Erawan and somehow, against all odds, they had all come out of the battle unscathed. Well, not exactly unscathed, as many of them had sustained extensive injuries. Elide thought of Dorian, who had been asleep for days and didn’t seem to be waking up due to him exhausting his power, and of Gavriel who was currently healing from a sword to the side as Aedion and Lysandra watched over him. Gavriel, one of the cadre. One of Lorcan’s friends. There was still so much she didn’t know about the male, and yet she felt as if she’d known him for her entire life.

She’d noticed him staring at her ever since they’d reached Terrasen after travelling home from the battlefield. He probably wanted her to tell him where their relationship would head - if it would head anywhere at all. She’d told him he’d always have a place in Perranth, but that was before. Before he betrayed them for Maeve and fucked everything up. But then, the stubborn fae male had made it his duty to rescue Aelin in order to prove himself to her. To show Elide that he had only ever acted in a way to protect her. But was it enough to make her forgive him? Regardless, the way her heart was beating made her think it would explode if she didn’t close the space between them. So taking a breath, Elide took her first step towards Lorcan. Her heart hammered the full way, and when she finally loosed the breath she had been holding. “Elide, I-” she cut him off with a look as sharp as one of Aelin’s blades and took him by the hand, out of the throne room. On their way, she spied Manon speaking to Ansel, no doubt discussing the western wastes. They were two queens vying for the same throne, but also two warriors who had fought side-by-side in the most fearsome battle either had ever seen, and so a bond had been forged. She had no fear that the wastes were in safe hands. She hoped the same for Perranth under her watch.

Outside, they walked down the hallway in silence until they reached an empty room, away from prying eyes. Elide took a seat at the table inside and looked to Lorcan who was still lurking in the doorway. She indicated to the seat across from hers and after a few seconds of hesitation, he complied, closed the door behind him and joined her. “You fought by our side,” She stated, staring him down as he raised an eyebrow at her. “I fought by _your_ side,” he replied, tilting his head, observing her as though he could see right through the hard exterior she was trying to maintain. Her heart picked up the pace again under his scrutiny, and she saw the corners of his mouth turn up for a split second before his face returned to its usual neutral expression. Elide took a deep breath, and as though against her own will, she reached across the table to hold Lorcan’s hand. “Do you mean to serve my queen in Terrasen?” She questioned, biting her lip in anticipation of his answer. Aelin needed more members for her court, and it couldn’t help to have such a fearsome fae under her command. Lorcan gripped her hand, licked his lips and leaned towards her, “I’d much prefer to serve a Lady”. It was as though his dark eyes had her pinned there in her seat as a breath hitched in her throat at his answer. Those eyes, that she had seen filled with hate, and lust, and now...love.

A few moments that felt like an eternity passed before she finally leaped across the table and crashed her mouth against his with a passion she had been holding back for months. His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in, clashing with hers as they explored each other. With a grunt, he took a hold of her hips and laid her back on the table, climbing on top of her. He pinned her arms above her and began to trail kissed down from her jaw, to her neck and down to her chest where her white blouse opened slightly. Using one hand to pin both of hers, the other finished unlacing her blouse, leaving her breasts bare beneath him. His fingers lightly caressed her nipples before he took one of them in his mouth, causing her to moan as he bit down gently. “Lorcan for fuck sak-” He cut her off as his mouth met hers again, using his free hand to reach down between them and under her skirt, his rough fingers finding their way between her legs. The moment he began stroking her, she was just about ready to beg him for release. His tongue played with hers as he continued pleasuring her, and with every moan Elide released, Lorcan let out a growl. “Do I serve you well, my Lady?” His breath tickled her ear and she could only nod as she felt her need build. He picked up the pace, and within minutes Elide she shook with her release.

He let go of her hands and without even slight pause, she yanked his shirt over his head, then reached down to unlace his trousers. “You seem rather eager, my Lady” He laughed, but his humour was short lived as she took him in her hand. She gave him a long, slow stroke before leaning up to his ear and whispering, “This Lady is sick of having to wait for you to be inside of her”. A growl is all she got in return as he used his knee to spread her legs apart and positioned himself between them. Elide bit her lip in anticipation, but instead of thrusting into her as she’d expected, Lorcan looked into her eyes, “Are you sure you’re ready?”. She lifted a hand to stroke his face and raised her head to kiss him gently, “I’m sure, Lorcan”.

He gave her another sweet kiss before he entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his length. He began with achingly slow thrusts, but picked up the pace as Elide bucked her hips, wordlessly begging for more. She cried out as he obliged her, and rolled her hips against his as they moved as one. It was as though they fit together perfectly, and as his hands roamed up and down her body, and as her nails dug into his back, both of them realised there would be no life without the other. He touched every inch of her, even stopped to rip the fabric of her skirt to gain more access for his worship. One of his hands gripped her thigh and hoisted her leg up and around him, deepening his thrusts. She lifted up the other leg to do the same and dragged her nails down his back in delight, trailing kisses down his stubbled jaw and his neck, leaving him grunting in response. Lorcan used one hand to pleasure her while he thrust, causing Elide to release a grateful moan as she ran one hand through his hair and gripped the back of his head. They moved together, kissing and touching and thrusting until their passion built up, and with one last thrust they crashed against each other in euphoria. Elide’s breath was shallow as Lorcan place a gentle kiss upon her cheek and stood, pulling her up with him and against his chest.

They held each other for a few moments before he finally spoke,“I take it I still have that place in Perranth, then?”. She laughed and pulled away from him to reply, but as she looked into his eyes she felt the bond snap into place. “Mate..” she breathed, watching Lorcan’s expression change from confusion, to surprise, to delight. “Mate” he confirmed, before his eyes once again glistened with lust at the sight of her naked body- his mate’s naked, and grabbed her by the waste and to lay her her back out on the table to take her even more wildly than he had before.


End file.
